


trying new things

by blazeofglory



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course I’ve done this,” Matt scoffs, crossing his arms. “I’ve smoked the marijuana before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	trying new things

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was definitely supposed to be more funny than fluffy, but these two, I can't help it. Written for a prompt on the kink meme.

It’s late when Matt gets back to their dorm room, and the first thing he notices is that Foggy left the window open, the cold wind whistling inside. But before he can even complain, he notices the rest. Foggy, sitting on the floor in front of the window, his heartbeat slow and steady, and Matt can tell he’s sleepy—but above all that is the smell. It’s strong and heady, and it takes Matt a moment to place it, because he’s definitely never smelled it this up close before.

“Really, Foggy? Weed in the dorms?” 

Foggy just laughs, patting the spot next to him on the floor under the window. Without thinking too much about it, Matt joins him, their shoulders bumping. He can tell that Foggy’s only just started, as he’s definitely not high yet. The smoke is thick, and he can _taste_ it, and the cold air barely helps wash it away. Suddenly, he’s sure that even if he doesn’t smoke it, he’ll get just as high as Foggy just from sitting here. 

When Foggy holds out the joint, Matt hesitates. 

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Foggy asks, actually _giggling._ The words are straight out of another interaction, months ago now, under very different circumstances. Matt had proved Foggy wrong then (with a _stellar_ blowjob), and he was determined to prove him wrong now too. 

“Of course I’ve done this,” Matt scoffs, crossing his arms. “I’ve—smoked the marijuana.” 

Foggy just laughs louder, even going so far as to set the joint down so he could hold his sides. Matt continues, indignant, “Hey, it’s not funny. I’ve smoked at least three marijuana before.” 

“Oh my god,” Foggy laughs, and really, it’s too infectious for Matt to be able to resist. Maybe the smoke lingering in the air is already getting to him. By the time they stop laughing, they’re leaning heavily against each other, and Foggy is picking up the joint again.

“Well, if you’ve done this before, then do it again,” Foggy says, his heart a little louder than usual, and Matt can feel his affection and amusement. But he’s still determined to prove Foggy wrong.  

“Fine. I’m not new to this, Foggy.” He reaches for Foggy’s hand, playing the normal blind guy as usual, and fumbles for the joint. He gets it to his lips, and he’s a little nervous because, yeah, he’s never smoked anything a day in his life, but—Foggy lights it for him, and he inhales. 

And he starts coughing.

Foggy bursts into laughter again, even as he thumps Matt on the back until he can breathe again. The smoke is overwhelming, clouding his senses, and he’s always been so sensitive, he can already feel it taking effect. He feels… lightheaded. And sleepy.

“Yeah, you’re a natural,” Foggy chuckles, taking the joint back to do a hit of his own. Matt laughs, holding Foggy’s free hand and twining their fingers together. He tries again when Foggy passes it back, and manages not to cough this time. The taste is so _strong_ , but he kinda likes it-- it almost makes the world… quieter. All he can focus on right now is the smoke in his lungs and Foggy’s hand in his. It’s _nice._

The air coming in from the window is cold, but Matt’s warm down to his core.

“How’s it feeling?”

Matt shrugs, a lazy smile on his face. “Tastes weird.”

“What’d you think it would taste like?” Foggy laughs again, nudging Matt. “Brownies?”

Matt laughs too, feeling lighter than he has in years. What’s there to worry about when everything is fine and happy right now? He has Foggy, and everything is okay. They pass the joint back and forth, giggling all the while, until they finally kill it. Matt reaches up, his hands slow and uncoordinated, and he takes his glasses off, setting them aside. He can tell Foggy is looking up at him from where his head rests on Matt’s shoulder. “What?”

Foggy is definitely smiling at him now, that same fondness and affection in his heart. “Nothing. Just love you.” 

Matt grins, heart full to burst, and ducks his head down, kissing Foggy slowly. They both taste like weed, but he doesn’t really mind; actually, he’s starting to really like it. He likes this _feeling._ When they break apart, they’re both smiling. Foggy goes back to resting his head on Matt’s shoulder.

“I can taste my own teeth,” Matt observes after a long stretch of quiet, now frowning. “That’s not normal, is it?”

Foggy giggles again. “I think it’ll be okay, man.”

They’re still holding hands. The smoke has faded, leaving the lingering scent and the smell of the crisp air from outside. Foggy’s heart is steady, his palm is a little sweaty, and his hair is very soft where it brushes Matt’s neck. They’re both tired and comfortable; they’ll probably fall asleep on the floor. Everything is good.


End file.
